Comment Fic Generated From LJ Prompts
by JMS529
Summary: A group of fiction created from prompts posted to LJ. There are S4 spoilers and 1 crossover with Silk Stalkings.
1. Marshall Abby Hard Converstiions

Prompt: Marshall Abby Hard Conversations:

Marshall had driven around Albuquerque for over an hour trying to clear his mind and figure out what he was going to say to Abby. Things had been off with the two of them since he'd been helping Mary while she was pregnant. Abby had called and asked him to stop by when he was through with work. Finally realizing he was only delaying the inevitable he turned his truck towards Abby's house.

Abby heard the truck pull into her driveway and held the door open for Marshall. Leading him into the living room she sat in one of her recliners while Marshall took the one across from her. Funny how things change, they used to both gather on the sofa and snuggle together.

"You wanted to discuss something," Marshall said, knowing full well where this conversation was going to go.

Abby took a deep breath. She always hated starting hard conversations, especially when she had the feeling this was going to hurt her the most.

"Things have been changing since Brandi's wedding between us and not for the better," Abby replied. "We both know the reason for that and I think it's time that we stop pretending that we don't. I know that in your own way you cared about me, but you don't love me. At least you don't love me the way you love Mary."

Marshall wanted to deny the fact, but knew he couldn't. He had tried so hard to get over his feelings for Mary and enjoy the attentions of someone who was interested in him. Things had actually started to change before the wedding, but Marshall wasn't sure he should point out something that would cause Abby more pain.

"I tried to move past Mary, but no matter how hard I try it doesn't seem to work," Marshall admitted.

"Was I just an attempt at a relationship Marshall or just someone to scratch your itch at night?" Abby asked, angrily.

"I didn't mean it that way. I cared, actually still care about you, but I don't feel the way you feel about me. I know it isn't fair. I've been on the flip side of that coin for eight years. I wasn't using you Abby. I wouldn't do that to you or anyone else. Somehow helping Mary through this pregnancy has drawn us closer together and the feelings I thought were long gone have returned twice as strong as before," Marshall admitted.

"Mary will only hurt you in the end, Marshall. You'll have given up a chance at finding what you really want." Abby pointed out hating the jealousy and anger she heard in her voice.

"It's a possibility," Marshall said, not wanting to tell Abby that he and Mary had discussed a relationship earlier today. Mary was finally putting her life together and starting to see a lot of the things she hadn't before; him being one of them. She had asked him for a chance and he had told her there were things they both needed to work out before any attempt should be made at a relationship. They both had agreed to take it slowly to make sure that everything they were feeling wasn't tied up in the emotional rollercoaster ride they'd been on the last nine months.

"Oh my God, you're seeing her already," Abby replied, seeing the flashes of emotions move across Marshall's face as he was thinking.

"No, we're not. At least not yet. I'm not going to lie to you, Abby. Mary and I want to give us a try, but not until things settle down. It is something we're both interested in pursuing."

Abby wanted to cry, but she refused to let Marshall see her break. She decided this conversation needed to end before they couldn't be friends somewhere down the line.

"I packed you're things in a bag. I think it's time for you to leave," Abby said.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Abby. It was never my intention to do so," Marshall replied, grabbing the bag and heading towards the door.

"I hope Mary's worth it, Marshall."

"She is," Marshall replied honestly, before walking out of the house and towards his truck.

Abby waited until she heard the sound of the truck leaving before letting the tears flow freely down her face. She had tried everything to make him choose her, but Mary would always come first with Marshall. She learned that lesson the hard way, she couldn't help but think bitterly.


	2. Bobby D Coming Home

Prompt: Bobby Coming Home:

Bobby Dershowitz had come home to Albuquerque. While Chicago had been fun it wasn't the same as the desert. Maybe it was that he missed his friends and their shenanigans. He'd never seen a crazy mixed up team like Mary and Marshall. They were their own brand of ying and yang. He actually missed the way they bantered back and forth. Maybe he was suffering from heatstroke now that he was back. Could he really have missed those two? Marshall he could see, but Mary? He'd have to wear a hat until he adjusted back to the heat. Shaking his head he entered the elevator.

Two feet into the office he was pelted in the face and head by a group of spitballs.

"Well look who rode back into town with a shiny new badge and all," Mary said, sarcastically.

"Welcome back Dershowitz, Mary has missed harassing you since you've been gone, as you can see" Marshall teased, before walking up and shaking Bobby's hand.

"Good to be back, Marshall," Bobby replied.

"Inspector Dershowitz, if you could follow me. I have paperwork for you to fill out and then I'll introduce you to your partner Delia," Stan said, smiling.

Mary took that moment to lean in towards Marshall.

"How long before he wants to shoot her?" Mary asked.

"Oh some how I don't think that is going to be your problem," Marshall replied, indicating with a nod of his head towards Delia. "She's looking at him like her own personal buffet."

"My God, do you realize just how much fun we can have toying with them?" Mary asked, with a huge smile on her face. Before she could continue Bobby turned around and looked at them oddly.

"Welcome home, Bobby," the partners said in unison before falling into a fit of laugher.

Bobby shook his head in amusement before entering the conference room with Stan and Delia.


	3. FaberAbby Betrayals Photographs

Prompt Faber/Abby Betrayal, Photographs

Marshall had decided to stop at the drug store and pick up Abby's photos of her trip home. She had been anxious about picking them up all morning. Marshall had to stop at the store for some supplies and decided he might as well pick them up. The lady at the photo counter handed him the photos and checked him out.

Marshall parked the SUV in the driveway and went into the house. He had put all his things away, started a nice romantic dinner for Abby and decided to relax on the couch. Abby had arrived back two days ago after a three day delay in Denver. Marshall felt sorry for her and offered to drive there to pick her up. She had declined saying that she would just do the touristy thing. Staring down at the package of photos, curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know what her family looked like.

Looking through the photos he couldn't help but smile at Abby and her family. You could tell they were close. Abby and her sister Gail both took after their mother. Marshall continued to sift through the photos when his smile disappeared from his face.

"Marshal Marshall Mann, it's so good to be home," Abby greeted, moving in to kiss him.

Marshall pulled away. Her cheerfulness fueling his anger and hurt.

"Are you sure about that?" Marshall asked, bitterly.

Abby picked up on the tension in his body. "Sweetie what's wrong? I'm sure that I can kiss it and make it all better."

"Is that what you were doing with Mike Faber in Denver? Was your plane even held up or was the stop planned?" Marshall asked.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked, caught off guard.

Marshall walked over to the table and grabbed some of the photos.

"These pictures look familiar to you? The ones of your betrayal," Marshall said, angrily.

"Honey, I can explain," Abby said, reaching out to touch Marshall's cheek.

"Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me with those hands; especially since I know where they've been. You should compliment Mike on his photo skills. I'm sure the one set was on timer considering he was screwing you," Marshall replied.

"It was just this weekend. A trip down memory lane," Abby said.

"We're supposed to be in a serious relationship. Here I thought we could be something special…" Marshall was cut off by Abby.

"We are something special, Marshall. It was just a loose weekend with an old friend. No harm no foul. We can still be together," Abby said.

"Until when? The next trip to Denver or Mike turning up in town. You'll have another reunion or whatever name you want to give it? You're not even sorry you spent the weekend with him. You're sorry you got caught. I packed your things. Take them, leave the key, leave me alone and don't come back here again," Marshall replied.

"Fine, at least Mike knows a good thing when he has it," Abby said angrily, while grabbing her things. On her way to her car she flipped her cell open. "So Mike, are you still free this weekend? My plans have changed."

Marshall heard Abby's phone call. Walking in he grabbed a bottle of scotch and took a few swigs.

"Why am I never enough?" he asked the empty room, before taking another swig of scotch hoping to numb his body long enough to not feel the pain of betrayal.


	4. Marshall any Giant Book

Prompt Marshall (& any), a giant book:

Mary stopped by Marshall's house. She was bored and wanted to hang out with someone she enjoyed spending time with. Getting out of the car she walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Marshall appeared a few minutes later looking surprised to see her after opening the door.

"To what do you bestow me with your presence for?"

"What have you been reading?" Mary asked, back. Bestow him with her presence that couldn't be good. He was reading something old, she couldn't help thinking.

"Actually not reading. Cleaning out my bookshelves and dusting them off to be precise. Come on in. You want a drink?" Marshall asked.

"Beer would be good," Mary replied, noting the neatly piled stacks of books on the floor in front of the various shelves. A part of her was tempted to go over and rearrange a few of them just to mess with him.

"Here you go Mare," Marshall said, handing her a bottle of beer.

It was then that Mary noticed the three giant books in the corner.

"Marshall, are you buying books for when you're old and can't see?" Mary asked, pointing at the three books.

Marshall couldn't help but smirk at the confused look on Mary's face.

"I'm not preparing for my eyesight failing anytime soon. Those are for my nephews when they come over. They were fascinated with the zoo and the dinosaur display at the museum that I bought those for them. It keeps them entertained for a long time. Especially the 3-D dinosaur one," Marshall replied, shrugging.

Mary moved over to check them out. She had never seen books that big before. Mary moved the 3-D one since she had already heard about that. The other two were Dinosaurs! Giant Photo –Fact Collection and Animal Kingdom.

"Marshall, please tell me you're not turning you nephews into fact knowing geeks," Mary said, sarcastically.

"The mind is a terrible thing to waste, Mare. If you behave yourself, I'll even read them to you," Marshall replied, smiling.

"I'd rather go to the museum," Mary grumbled.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go," Marshall said, grabbing his keys.

"What? Wait, no. You set me up," Mary yelled at his retreating back.

Marshall just smiled as he climbed into his truck. He had been trying to get Mary to agree to go to the museum for months.

"I hate you. You did that on purpose," Mary said, glaring at Marshall.

"You love me and you know it," Marshall teased back, as he pulled out and headed to the museum.


	5. Marshall at the hair salon

Prompt: Marshall at the hair salon.

Marshall was still trying to remember how he let himself get roped into being at the hair salon with Brandi and her bridesmaids. Then he took a look at his partner who looked ready to shoot the next person who touched her hair. Brandi had begged Marshall to pick Mary up and babysit her while they got prepped for her big day.

Marshall of course ever being the diplomat worked out a deal with Brandi and Mary in order to keep one of them from killing the other before the wedding. Normally he'd pick Mary, but Brandi had turned into a Bridezilla right before their very own eyes, and he wasn't sure at the moment that she couldn't give Mary a run for her money. Marshall knew it was the stress of trying to please both Jinx and Peter's mother.

Mary come walking over towards him and plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Why did I let you talk me into this again?"

"Because I managed to save you from a pedicure, manicure and having to do several other Maid of Honor responsibilities. For which you should be eternally grateful. I do believe that this null and voids my owing you for the rest of my life for helping with my Dad," Marshall replied.

"I hate to actually admit this, but just this once you may be right," Mary said.

"You're done right?" Marshall asked.

Mary nodded in acknowledgment.

"Then why don't I sneak you out of her for some breakfast before they try and force you to do something else girly and I have to explain why you discharged you weapon in public without just cause." Marshall said.

"Oh it would be just cause, but since you actually want to get out of here and since your treating me for breakfast let's go before they notice me," Mary replied, yanking Marshall out of the chair as they made a hasty retreat out of the salon.


	6. Marshall Peter Rabid Squirrel, Sequins

Prompt: Marshall/Peter Rabid Squirrel, Sequins

Marshall and Peter were standing in the gazebo in the park waiting for the music to start. As if on cue the music began to play and Marshall watched as Mary walked towards them in a gaudy dress covered in pink sequins that she still managed to look hot in. She had a bouquet of pink roses in her hands, when he suddenly felt the hairs tingle on the back of his neck warning him that danger was nearby.

The music stopped as Mary neared him and Brandi prepared to walk towards Peter. Marshall quickly began to scan the area trying to figure out what was out of place when he saw it. A giant rabid squirrel coming after Mary, its mouth foaming as it prepared to bite her.

"Mary!" Marshall screamed.

Mary heard Marshall scream her name and ran to get to him ,dropping the lunch she had picked up from the cafeteria in her haste.

"Mary! Mary!" Marshall called out again.

The desperation in Marshall's voice scared her. She entered the room to see him sitting straight up in the hospital bed.

"Marshall. I'm here. I here Marshall, everything is going to be okay," Mary said, as soothingly as she could muster while quickly making sure he hadn't ripped open any of his stitches.

"Did it get you?" Marshall asked worried.

"No, Marshall. Nobody got me. You made sure that I was safe," Mary said getting him to lie back in the bed. "You need to rest, so that you can get better and beat this infection."

Marshall reached out and grasped onto her arm.

"Please don't go. Please Mare, don't leave me," Marshall begged.

"I'm not leaving you. I promise that I'll be right here," Mary replied, gently stroking his sweat slicked hair. He spiked a fever from the gunshot wound when it became infected and the antibiotics seemed to be taking forever to kick in. She knew in reality it hadn't been that long, but to see Marshall hurting and in pain scared her.

"Mare, I don't want to go to the park," Marshall said, just before falling asleep again.

"I don't either, Marshall," Mary whispered still seeing the man holding their hostage as her pink sequined top sparkled in the sunlight, the little squirrel that scampered past them not knowing the danger that was near, her body being tackled and the sound of two shots. The first shot was Marshall's and killed the man holding their hostage, but not before he managed to get off a shot that hit Marshall instead of her.

"We won't ever go back there, just like we won't ever go back to that gas station in the desert," Mary said, both places had tried to take away her best friend and she wouldn't ever go back to them. They were bad places full of bad memories.


	7. Marry Abby My Man

Prompt: Mary, Abby; My Man

Mary parked in the parking lot of the restaurant that Abby had asked her to meet her at. She wanted to talk to Mary about something. What she couldn't fathom or even ask her partner because he had taken the day off. Abby waved her over and she sat down. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling she was going to regret this.

"Hi Mary, thanks for agreeing to meet with me," Abby said, before taking a real good look at Mary. "Wow, you're really getting…"

"Fat," Mary replied. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Marshall," Abby said, slowly.

"Something happen to him? Is he okay?" Mary asked, thinking it was the only thing Abby would have to discuss with her.

"Nothing has happened to him. We need to talk about the way you're taking advantage of your condition and friendship. Marshall doesn't know how to approach this subject delicately, so I figured it would be better if we talked.

"Excuse me," Mary said confused.

"Mary, I'm only saying this because Marshall is trying to find a polite way to tell you. Since he's my man I figured I'd help him out. He's not the father of this child and you are treating him like he is. It's not his responsibility to hold your hand every step of the way or to go out in the middle of the night to find you apple pie, chocolate or ice cream. This isn't his burden to carry as it's not his child. Your ex is back in town. The two of you decided to have sex without precautions. The two of you are responsible for the life growing inside of you and he should be doing your running, dealing with mood swings, going to doctor's appointments, and birthing classed. None of these are Marshall's responsibilities. You chose to have unprotected sex and you chose to carry this child and you chose to give it up for adoption. You or you and Mark need to take responsibility for your actions," Abby replied, seriously.

"Is this you or Marshall talking? Mary asked, feeling nauseous and not the morning sickness kind.

"Marshall and I have discussed this together," Abby said, leaving out the important detail.

Mary couldn't believe Marshall felt this way and never bothered to say anything to her. The fact that little miss perky cheerleader was sent to do it for him, pissed her off to no extent. Shooting the two of them was currently a very pleasant thought.

"Well, I have to go. I have things that need to get done," Mary said, knowing the first thing she was going to do was stop by Marshall's and give him a piece of her mind.

"I hope I didn't upset you, but Marshall is my man and not yours. It needed to be said," Abby said, in the politest voice she could muster.

Mary pulled out of the restaurant and headed straight to Marshall's. The closer she got the more her blood boiled at the whole conversation. If he wanted to stop helping her he damn well was going to tell her straight to her face not through the Barbie wannabe.

Mary marched up to Marshall's door and pounded on it with her fist.

Hang on Mare, I'm coming," Marshall hollered, loud enough for her to here through the door. Finally, opening the door he took one look at Mary's face and wondered who she was pissed at. Since he hadn't been near her today he assumed it was a witness.

"What witness has done what, that you want to shoot them for?" Marshall asked, teasingly.

Mary couldn't believe he was trying to tease.

"Not a witness, jerkwad. You mind telling me when you started being a coward? You used to be able to look me in the face and tell me something even if it was something that I didn't want to hear. Now, instead I get Miss Perky Texan sending your messages," Mary said, as she stormed by Marshall and into his living room.

"Mare, first calm down. It's not good for your blood pressure and second could you please explain to me what you're talking about?" Marshall said, trying to remain calm.

"If you didn't want to help me with this pregnancy, why didn't you say something to me? Why let me burden you with the responsibility for my stupidity?" Mary asked, unable to keep her voice from hiding the hurt.

Marshall groaned inward. He knew full well where that phrase came from. He heard it in numerous arguments over the last several months.

"I never said that, Mare. In case you forgot, I'm the one who volunteered to help you with anything and everything you need during this pregnancy and afterwards. I've never reneged on any of my promises in the past, and I'm not going to start now," Marshall replied. "When did you talk to Abby and what exactly did she say to you?"

Mary filled Marshall in on the meeting for lunch and the conversation that took place at the restaurant.

"I'm sorry that Abby upset you. She's jealous of the amount of time that you and are spending together. She doesn't get our friendship or partnership," Marshall admitted. Mary wasn't looking at him so he gently lifted her chin up so she could see his eyes as he continued. "Abby and I have been having problems for awhile now. She tries to blame them on you instead of admitting that the problems are solely related to the two of us and what we deem appropriate behavior for lack of better word at the moment."

"I can stay away from you while you try and work this out," Mary offered, not wanting to blow any chance for Marshall at finding happiness.

"Never, Mary Sunshine."

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, Marshall." Mary knew that she should've known better.

"Mare, your whole system is out of whack currently. Let's just chuck it up to the hormones. You looked tired. Do you want to lie down in the guestroom or can you drive home without falling asleep. You're allotted half day of work is over," Marshall said, noticing what time it was.

"I can make it home," Mary replied, knowing Marshall needed time to think.

"Call me when you get there," Marshall ordered, before walking Mary out to her car. He watched her back out and waited knowing in a couple of hours he was going to have an unpleasant conversation with Abby.

Abby entered Marshall's house to see him leaning against the wall with arms crossed over his chest.

"Hi, Sweetie," Abby said, happily.

"How was your lunch?" Marshall asked less than cordially.

Marshall saw Abby's smile falter slightly before forcing a huge smile on her face.

"Lunch was great. I asked Mary to join me for some girl talk. Try and get to know each other better," Abby said.

"Is that what you call lying to her? Telling her I wanted nothing more to do with her and the baby?" Marshall asked.

"Marshall, I don't know what you're talking about. Mary and I talked about some odds and ends, but nothing like that. I think she's jealous of our relationship and trying to break us up if she's saying those types of things," Abby replied, hoping to sway Marshall's thinking.

"The problem with that theory is one she's not jealous; that's been you're problem and two Mary doesn't lie to me. She knows that I know when she's lying," Marshall said.

"You're actually going to believe her over me?" Abby asked.  
>"Yes, it's not hard to do. This is obvious not going to work. The problems we've been having aren't because of Mary. They're because you're always trying to manipulate situations or people in order to get the things that you want your way. The fact that you stood her and lied straight to my face, just stresses the point. We're done. Please leave the key on the table on your way out," Marshall replied.<p>

"You're a fool Marshall. She'll never love you," Abby hissed.

"Mary may never feel the way I do or did about her, but she also won't lie to me or my friends in order to get her way. I can trust her, but I can't trust someone who does that," Marshall said, and then watched Abby drop the key off and go.

Mary was waddling through the living room when she heard Marshall's truck pull up. Heading to the door she opened it to see him carrying what appeared to be a pizza box, pie box and a movie.

"Are we having a traditional movie night?" Mary asked, slightly amused.

"That or me spending time with my best friend after I broke up with my girlfriend" Marshall said shrugging.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked, concerned.

"It's long overdue. So are you up for it?"

"Damn straight," Mary said.

Marshall looked down at Mary sleeping with her head in his lap as the film credits rolled by. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear he decided she was definitely asleep.

"I'll always be your man for as long as you want me to be," Marshall whispered, before grabbing the remote and looking for something to watch.

Mary waited a few minutes for Marshall to distract himself before allowing the smirk to appear on her face in response to his words.

"I'll always want you with me, Marshall" she whispered in her mind, knowing one day she would need to say it out loud so she doesn't lose her man permanently to someone else.


	8. Mary & Eleanor Kicking Ass & Taking Name

Prompt: Mary, Eleanor (or Mary/Eleanor), kicking ass and taking names

Stan looked over to the other hospital bed and winced as he saw the bruises marring Marshall's face. He could only imagine what the rest of his inspectors body looked like. They had been grabbed by a couple of gun runners and rescued by Mary and Eleanor. Stan couldn't help the small smile that tried to force its way on his face as he remembered their rescue from the night before. The smile faded quickly as once again his eyes roamed over to the other bed. Marshall had paid the price for every question Stan refused to answer.

Mary and Eleanor were entering the room and noticed the guilt on Stan's face as he stared at Marshall.

"Doofus will be fine, Stan. He knows he's not allowed to die on me, "Mary said, while taking up a seat by Marshall. She reached for his hand. "Any changes?"

"No, he hasn't woken up," Stan replied frustrated.

"The doctor said he would, but it would be a while. His body needs time to heal from the beating it took," Eleanor reminded.

"I was there. I know what he went through," Stan snapped. "I'm sorry. I know that it isn't your fault."

"It wasn't yours either. Marshall would have had to do the same thing if the roles were reversed. What did they want with the two of you anyways?" Mary asked.

"They were looking for our newest witness," Stan replied.

"We already had to relocate him," Mary said.

"Well they didn't know that and I couldn't exactly tell them either," Stan replied, bitterly. "Why don't you two tell me how it is you came to find us?"

Mary quickly looked down at her partner who was still sleeping. She could tell him later. Then making sure to keep her voice down she thought back to yesterday.

Eleanor had just arrived at the Sunshine Building to convince Stan to leave early for dinner as she had pulled into her spot after relocating a witness with another marshal since Marshall had a witness that was testifying at the same time.

"Mary," Eleanor greeted.

Mary noticed the side arm that Eleanor was carrying. Damn they did arm them.

"What brings you back to Albuquerque? Not by a chance a short balding man."

"As a matter of fact yes," Eleanor replied, smiling. She had missed Stan since she left Albuquerque. "What did you do to Marshall?"

"Actually, he's working with Stan. Conflict in schedules and all," Mary replied getting onto the elevator.

The entered the office to see nothing but chaos going on. Mary spotted Delia and signaled her over.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Stan and Marshall are missing. Their flight landed and they were ambushed on the way in. They're forming a task team to storm the building we believe they're being held in," Delia replied.

"Who the hell is in charge?" Mary asked.

"An Agent O'Connor from the F.B.I. The case covers multiple jurisdictions, but we're working together to get them back," Delia replied.

"Oh hell no. That man would just as soon see Marshall and Stan dead. Where is he?" Mary demanded.

"Conference room," Delia said, before moving to get something off her computer.

"Mary, how are we going to play this? I'm not letting O'Conner near Stan or Marshall," Eleanor replied, knowing O'Connor still had bad feelings towards everyone in this office.

"Let's go get a look at his information and then we'll just go and do a precursory check on the location. If we happen to find Marshall and Stan while we're there, well that's just a lucky break on our part," Mary said.

Eleanor knew that translated into we're stealing their intel and going in ahead of them. The two moved into the conference room. Eleanor pulled her cell phone out and made it look like she was checking messages while she snapped photos of as much of the maps and information she could, while Mary moved into O'Connor space.

"Shannon, what do you want?" O'Connor asked.

"My partner and boss back. What's the plan?" Mary asked, while continuing to try and soak up as much information as possible that was visible.

"None of your concern. You are too attached to your boss and partner. I've already received permission to not allow you on this case for that reason. Go home, Shannon," O'Connor ordered.

"I don't take order from you, O'Connor. The fact that you still have a career still is amazing after you set up and innocent person to further your own personal vendetta based off of guilt," Mary snapped back, knowing it would get them kicked out of the room.

After getting kicked out the two headed out of the sunshine building and Mary took Eleanor over to her house. They compared notes and looked over Eleanor's photos. From what they could tell, there were only five people watching Marshall and Stan. Two guarding the front, one in the back and two were inside the house. According to what Mary had seen Marshall and Stan were in the basement with the two men. A shiver went up her spine as she remembered being held captive in the basement.

"What's the plan?" Eleanor asked.

"God, I wish Bobby was still in town. Abby isn't going to help. She blames me for her and Marshall breaking up. I just need one capable person to go in with me. I can handle the two in front, but need one person to coordinate with to get the person in the back at the same time. I wonder if Delia would be able to help," Mary said.

"You don't need Delia. Didn't Stan tell you I was promoted to field agent last year?" Eleanor asked.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Mary mumbled. "I need to know you can do this."

"Mary, I wouldn't risk their lives trying to prove a point," Eleanor replied.

"Alright, you take the one in back and I'll get the two in front. We meet inside and head down the basement together. We do whatever we need to, in order to get them out," Mary said.

"Agreed."

Mary was briefly pulled back into the present by a slight twitch of Marshall's fingers.

"Marshall?" Mary whispered softly, but didn't receive a reply.

Eleanor decided to take over from where Mary left off.

Mary dropped me off on the block behind the house so I could sneak up the back. I cut between the houses and worked my way towards a tree that was near where the guy guarding the back door was. I waited the fifteen minutes agreed upon for Mary to get into position in front. At the allotted time I moved up towards the man to subdue him, but he must have heard something because he turned around.

"Lady, what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry; I'm trying to find my niece's home. I went for a walk and somehow got all messed up. What street are you looking for?"

"Lomas Boulevard," Eleanor replied, just as a commotion could be heard in the front of the house.

"I suggest you leave, now," the man said, heading to go towards the front when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

I waited for the man to turn around before punching him in the face and kneeing him in the crotch. The man double over and she clocked him on the back of the head with her Glock. Pulling out her ripcuffs she wrapped his arms around the tree and cuffed him to it. I slowly entered the back door and began to make my way towards the front of the house. I could hear the sound of flesh against flesh and reached the front door just as Mary slammed the one man's face into the metal railway on the steps.

As Mary entered the house after cuffing the man, I noticed the second guard's broken and bleeding nose and unconscious form. Mary indicated for me to follow and they softly opened the basement door and began to creep down the steps.

"I thought I told you boys to stay outside. We're still having communication issues with our new marshal friends. The old guy doesn't seem to care if we kill his friend," a male voice called out.

We proceeded down the stair and we got to the landing the two men turned around, Marshall was unconscious and leaning forward in the chair he was cuffed to. You were looking around desperately for a way to help him, before the man knocked you out.

Mary and I identified ourselves and told them to step away from the two of you. They refused of course and went to pull out their weapons.

Mary cleared her throat as Eleanor stopped her sentence. She noticed that Eleanor left out the desperate look in Stan's eyes as he tried to figure a way out of his restraints. Mary knew he wanted to help Marshall and was feeling guilty for what happened to him. Mary had guessed right that Stan was being asked the questions and every non answer the men got they took it out on her partner. Drawing herself back she decided to conclude the story.

The two idiots pulled their weapons and I shot the one by Marshall and Eleanor shot the man that was closest to you. We made sure Marshall had a pulse and called for an ambulance. That is how you ended up here.

"In short form Stan, they were busy taking names and kicking asses, in order to bring us home," Marshall said, softly.


	9. MaryMarshall Labor

Prompt: Mary/Marshall Labor Spoilers S4

Marshall and Abby were on the dance floor at Brandi's reception when he noticed Mary wince in pain. It was the fourth time in the last two hours. She was getting close to her delivery date and Marshall had been keeping an extra close eye on his partner. He knew she'd ignore it if there was something she felt she had to do. Like stick it out through Brandi's reception.

"Marshall, are you listening to me?" Abby asked, perturbed.

"What?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know why I bother with you," Abby replied, before storming off.

Instead of going after Abby, who he was pretty sure was ready to break up with him anyways; he went to check on Mary.

Mary was at the table where some appetizers were set out and ravishing them in between bouts of pain.

"Mare, how long have you been having pain?" Marshall asked, as he approached Mary without her noticing. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Geez, Marshall," Mary griped. "I'm fine."

"Really, is that why your face just scrunched up in pain?" Marshall asked, sarcastically.

"I'm fine. Go check on your girlfriend, she looks pissed," Mary said, watching as Marshall finally gave in and went after Abby. Not feeling any better Mary got into her car and left the reception. Half way home she felt her water break and turned the car towards the hospital while grabbing her cell phone.

"Mann."

"Marshall, you were right," Mary said, sounding scared.

"Where are you?" Marshall demanded.

"On the way to the hospital," Mary replied.

"I'll meet you there," Marshall said, running for his truck. On his way out he ran into Peter and told him to let Brandi know what was happening.

Marshall arrived at the hospital shortly followed by Mary's family, Mark and a very angry Abby. A nurse came out to meet them.

"Is there a Marshall Mann here?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Marshall replied.

"Ms. Shannon is asking for you to be with her in the delivery room," the nurse said.

"Excuse me, but I'm that baby's father," Mark said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry sir, but she only asked for Mr. Mann. I'll check with her and see if she wants anyone else," the nurse replied leading Marshall into the delivery room.

"Marshall," Mary cried out in pain, as her labor intensified.

"I'm right here partner," Marshall replied, quickly moving over towards Mary.

"Don't leave. Promise me that you're not going to leave me to do this on my own," Mary said, not caring if she was sounding scared or begging. The only thing that mattered was that she has the one person she could always count on to get her through this.

"I promise. Mark is here and wanting to be in this room with you, also," Marshall replied, feeling obligated to tell her.

"Oh, hell no. I want nothing to do with that idiot. If I had been thinking in the first place we wouldn't even be here. Just you and only you," Mary said, loud enough for everyone to here.

The nurse that brought Marshall to Mary made sure the staff was informed no one else. Somehow she knew they didn't want to piss off this patient.

"Breathe, Mare. Just breathe like they showed us in the classes," Marshall replied.

Mary woke up in her hospital bed to see that Marshall had stayed true to his word even through the labor, birth and afterwards. His tall form was uncomfortable twisted in the hard plastic chair. She really wasn't sure what she did to deserve him in her life, but she would forever be grateful.

Mary had briefly held the life she brought into this world before letting them take her. She knew the adoptive parents were on the way to bring their daughter home. It was a hard decision, but the right one. She had witnessed the wonder on Marshall's face and wondered what it would be like to have his child and him in her life forever. It was the one thing that had been on her mind since he began helping her. Maybe just maybe she could find out someday. With that thought a smile formed on her face as she let the soft steady sound of Marshall's breathing lull her to sleep.


	10. Mary, Marshall The Girls Keep Getting

Prompt: Mary , Marshall and or Stan; The girls keep getting in my way.

Mary couldn't believe she got roped into this by Stan. He was just getting revenge for her refusal to play baseball against the Albuquerque P.D. earlier this year. This was a Marshall type gig. Just look at the Doofus smiling about playing. Stan didn't make him play baseball so why does she have to be punished for not playing?

Mary wanted to shoot the person who thought it would be fun to pit the Marshal Service against the police in a friendly game of Family Feud. So here she stood with Stan, Marshall, Delia and Charlie. Mary didn't understand why they couldn't just let Marshall answer all the questions, it's not like he wouldn't get them all right.

As there 'host' made his way along their row greeting them, Mary reached over to shake his hand when the buzzer went off. Turning a slight shade of red she glared at Marshall who was snickering next to her.

"What? It's not my fault the girls keep getting in the way," Mary snapped, before smacking Marshall in the arm.


	11. Mary Rita IPS Silk Stalkings How do you

Prompt: IPS/Silk Stalkings Crossover: Mary, Rita; How do you deal with it?

Mary had been observing the partners since her and Marshall arrived in Palm Beach to pick up their runaway witness. Rita and Chris reminded her of her and Marshall. They were partners who always had each other's back both inside and outside of work. From the interaction she had seen and what she and Marshall had heard they were damn good at their jobs.

Chris and Marshall had gone to take care of some paperwork and Rita looked over towards Mary.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Rita asked.

"Sounds good," Mary replied, really needing another dose of caffeine so she didn't kill the witness when they headed home.

"Your partner is rather cute. Must get hit on a lot why you're out," Rita said casually, hoping to see if her suspicions were right. There was more the friendship and partnership between the two, but it was buried under a whole lot of fear. She knew the signs. She and Chris had taken a long time before making that step.

"If you're in to tall and dorky," Mary replied sarcastically. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy at the thought of someone looking at her partner. It had been getting worse since Marshall had started dating Abby. After the two had broken up, Mary hated it when other people looked her partner over. He wasn't a package of beef for them to play with.

"How long?" Rita asked, after hearing Mary's reply, but watching her lost in thought.

"How long what?" Mary replied.

"How long ago did you realize that you had feelings for you partner?" Rita asked, knowing she was being nosier than she should be. She hated to watch people give up the time they have together. She and Chris had spent how much time apart when they could be together. Her greatest fear was some day that would come back to haunt him.

"Marshall is my best friend," Mary snapped, not appreciating Rita's nosiness or her accuracy in reading her.

"Chris was mine, Look I know this is way forward and doesn't seem to be your cup of tea, but I know what it's like to care about someone and yet try and keep it hidden. Fear of losing them or destroying not only your partnership but friendship makes it a very hard step to take. If you wait to long, you could lose the opportunity to have the best thing that ever happened to you," Rita said.

Mary could tell she was being sincere and did something completely out of character.

"Aren't you afraid of losing him permanently?" Mary asked.

"Yes, but it would be worse never having tried," Rita shrugged.

"How do you deal with it? The fear I mean." Mary said.

"I know my partner. He would never leave me as long as he had anything to say about it. I trust him with every single part of me and him," Rita replied.

"What if trust was an issue?" Mary asked.

"Then you wouldn't still be partners and you wouldn't look at Marshall the way you do when you think no one else is looking," Rita said, smiling.

Mary couldn't believe that she had been caught looking at Marshall. She thought she was being pretty good about hiding it.

"Look, I get the feeling you've had a rough time of things. Sarcasm and anger are you way of handling it. If you have feelings for him sort them out and figure out exactly what they are because once you cross that line, you can never go back. Just don't wait too long to figure it out, because from what I've see of your partner he's a good man. There aren't many of them not taken already," Rita said.

"Thanks," Mary said, as Chris and Marshall walked into the room. She noticed Marshall looking at her strangely. She shook her head and smiled indicating everything was fine.

"Ready to go home?" Marshall asked.

"More than you know," Mary replied, knowing she had a lot to think over when she got home.


	12. Stan & Mary He's where?

Prompt: Stan/Mary; "He's where?"

Mary and Stan sat in the conference room going over a new witness MOU while both keenly aware of the empty desk across from Mary's. With every ticking second the pair was growing more and more concerned about Marshall's whereabouts. When they were finished with the MOU they sent Delia and another marshal to show the family their new living arrangements.

Stan had issued an APB out on Marshall and his truck when he hadn't checked in to his hotel last night in Phoenix. They had tried calling his cell to no avail. They had been trying to track his truck and had run a report on his cell phone.

"Where the hell is he Stan? Marshall is never late and always checks in, if something is wrong." Mary asked

"Did you try, Abby?" Stan replied.

"Latest scuttlebutt is they broke up. He spent too much time on the road and with me. She wasn't thrilled I called her," Mary said, heatedly.

Stan wasn't surprised; Marshall had been helping Mary through everything imaginable during her pregnancy. The two were a hard combination for any relationship to last for either of the partners. He was just about to say something when his phone rang.

"McQueen," Stan answered.

Mary watched anxiously as Stan listened to whatever was being said on the other line before his sudden outburst made her jump.

"He's where?" Stan shouted the question before hitting speaker phone so Mary could hear. He knew better than to make her wait for word on her partner.

"Sir, we have the man claiming to be U.S. Marshal Marshall Mann in a holding cell here at the FCI in Phoenix. He was picked up just outside of Blackwater, Arizona."

"What the hell was he picked up for and why are we just hearing about this now?" Stan asked, furiously.

"The sheriff arrested him as he fit the description of an escaped felon from New York by the name of Simon Harper the second. The man murdered two people. We just received the prisoner a few minutes ago. He claimed to work for you and we did find his U.S. Marshal id on him along with a Glock. I can't release him until I verify with you that his is indeed your inspector," the corrections officer replied.

Stan was pulling up information from the computer on this Simon Harper II. The minute he saw the man's picture his eyes did a double take. Stan indicated with the tilt of his head for Mary to look.

"Holy crap. They aren't kidding when they say everyone has a twin in this world. Get the Doofus on the phone," Mary said, eagerly.

"Sir?" the correctional officer asked, after hearing another voice.

"You're on speaker phone. That is Inspector Shannon, Inspector Mann's partner. I do want to have a word with my Marshall," Stan said, firmly.

They heard a here you go followed by nothing before Marshall finally came on the phone.

"Stan." Marshall said, sounding tired.

"Are you okay?" Stan asked, hearing the exhaustion in Marshall's voice.

"It's been a long trip," Marshall replied.

"Did you see that guy's photo?" Mary asked, knowing her partner was okay.

"Yes, I'm thrilled to death that there is someone out there that looks like me, Mare," Marshall said sarcastically. "Stan, are you getting me out of here? I really would like to get back home."

"I'm getting you out, but you're not driving back. I'm getting a jet ready to pick you up. I don't need you falling asleep at the wheel or getting incorrectly arrested again. I'm sure the correction facility will arrange transportation for you and make sure no one bothers you again," Stan said, knowing they were on speaker phone.

"We'll have him at the airport when your jet arrives. We apologize for the delay in getting your inspector released," the correctional officer replied.

was on the tarmac when the plane landed. The second the door opened he was heading towards the plane. Stan and Mary were about to get off when they saw Marshall headed towards them.

"Please tell me we're leaving right away," Marshall said.

"We were just coming out to offer our assistance," Stan replied, grabbing Marshall's away bag.

Marshall grabbed the first available seat and was asleep before the plane took off. Mary took a blanket and covered him up. Gently pushing a strand of Marshall's hair off his forehead, she couldn't help but smile.

"Like you could ever be a man who could kill two people in cold blood. Sweet dreams partner," Mary said, making herself comfortable next to Marshall.  
>Stan's phone went off as he received a message letting him know that Simon Harper II was apprehended outside of New Jersey an hour ago. Looking over at Mary and Marshall he couldn't help but smile. Everything was back to normal for them.<p>

FYI Simon Harper II is a character Fred played on Criminal Intent's episode Depths in case you're wondering why they look alike or haven't seen it.


End file.
